Void Armor
Void Armor is a new set of tier 9 armor that has recently been added to the game with the Void Dimension. It has more than Magnetite Armor's damage reduction. Also an equal amount to Emerald Armor's damage reduction. Both having 18% per piece and totaling at 54% damage reduction. The void armor design is a black-glowing and recolored God Armor, with purple glows on certain parts, and the "Helmet" for it used to be iron black horns. Void Armor has the same damage reduction as emerald armor, but it will help you to recharge Voodoo required for casting spells (currently glitched in old servers) |-|Shroud= Crafting Materials: *6 Jellies *1 Void Shard *1 Magnetite |-|Chesplate= Crafting Materials: *6 Jellies *2 Void Shards *1 Magnetite |-|Legs= Crafting Materials: *6 Jellies *2 Void Shards *1 Magnetite |-|Bag= Appearance The Void Bag is currently the 4th best bag in game in terms of storage, with 400 bag space. However, it has one unique property - It can gain a player Voodoo outside the Void Dimension when worn (was glitched in public servers, but fixed). The Bag looks the same as any other normal bag in-game. It has the texture of the material used to craft (Void Shards, so Black and Dark), and it also has a bit of a dark glow to it, similar to the God Bag. Crafting Materials: *24 Jellies *6 Void Shards *5 Magnetites This bag has 400 capacity. Tips * The bag is probably the most useful part of the Void Set to regenerate Voodoo because you do not lose it when you die. * You can also fight full void set players with the God Rock, but only expert players are recommended to use this tip. Trivia * The Void Armor is fixed now, although it only regens voodoo in new servers. * Generally, the Void Armor is better than the emerald armor. * Each Armor (including the bag) regens 3 voodoo each and max voodoo is 100 so the armor including the bag will regen 12 voodoo making it 9 seconds for you to full regen * The void armor is on the same tier as God Armor, as the god armor does not provide the offensive power (Or defensive, if FF is used) as the void. God armor is more raw power, whereas void is strategic. * The helmet uses the mesh from the Roblox Hat SynthTribe. * Some people just keep the void bag with them with their main bag (Emerald, God, etc.) just to quickly recharge Voodoo, then equip the "main" bag again. This is convenient since you don't lose this on death, making you get an "infinite" amount of Voodoo. * The void bag was probably made worse than the Emerald Bag in terms of weight to balance the recharging Voodoo. * Void Armor wasn't able to recharge Voodoo in the old overworld servers (fixed bug). * This is the armor set to need Level 100 to Craft (before Mojo Update, you would get Magnetite Tier for reaching level 100). Gallery Void Armor In Game2.png |In Game Void Armor In Game.png |Development Test 1 Void armour.png |Concept Category:Armor Category:Void